


tommy is sad. (no one noticed)

by Simpinit



Series: tommy dies. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Overdosing, Pain, Tommy is sad, Tommyinit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpinit/pseuds/Simpinit
Summary: yo, first fanfiction, sorry if its bad. i like tommy angst lol.
Series: tommy dies. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172627
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	tommy is sad. (no one noticed)

**Author's Note:**

> yo, first fanfiction, sorry if its bad. i like tommy angst lol.

**_The times they laughed_ **

Tommy sat at his computer desk, staring at the screen as he played minecraft with his friends, hearing all their voices in the discord call they were in together. He laughed as Wilbur, someone Tommy saw as an older brother, said something about Tubbos minecraft skin, calling him a tweek stan. Soon enough they had to part ways, Tommy left the discord call and looked at his webcam to say his goodbyes to his stream. After a few words he cut the stream and dropped his wide smile, after all, his cheeks really hurt after smiling that long. 

**_The times they shared_ **

Tommy grinned wide as he finished planning a trip to meet them all, them being phil, wilbur, and tubbo, he was going to be meeting them in the same place as last time, this time tubbo joining. After three long weeks of waiting he finally hopped in the car, with his mom this time, and drove to the meeting spot. They had fun, played in the same arcade and got ice cream together, tommy even got his vlog gun again! But all things come to an end and tommy rode back home fast asleep in the car.

**_The times they cried_ **

Tommy sobbed as he looked at his screen, the nation he spent weeks on was gone, blown to smithereens. He knew it was a game, that it wasn't real, but nothing could stop the tears as he stared at the lost memories. Chat raced at the sight, greatly concerned for the normally happy boy. Tommy realized he was crying,  _ on stream no less _ , and quickly said his goodbyes, raiding wilburs stream and ending his.

**_The time they didn't ask_ **

Tommy held his cheek as he stumbled through the door, he couldn't believe his dad had punched him, but he had. And Tommy couldn't take it. He quickly ran to his bathroom and raided the medicine cabinet for anything he could find before finding a strong medicine, opening it and seeing it mostly full. He held it in his hand and walked back into his room. Tommy grabbed his water bottle, emptied half the bottle in his hand and started taking little by little until the entire bottle was gone. He laughed and sat at his desk, opening discord and called tubbo, wilbur, philza, and techno. They picked up one by one, questioning why he called.

“This is it.” i smiled, i was going to die, i could feel the dizziness and see the black dots. I began laughing a sad laugh as they all came into the call. “Welcome everyone!” They made confused sounds before I elaborated. “Welcome to my death!” i started to giggle as tubbo started to yell something i couldn't quite catch as i started to lean to one side, the black dots grew, before i couldn't see…. Maybe i should take a nap…

**_The time his mom saw_ **

“Tommy dear, are you done?-” she dropped the basket she was holding and ran to her sons side. He was dead. There was no pulse. She screamed. 

**_The time everyone heard_ **


End file.
